Being An Equestrian
by pokechulvr
Summary: This is a story about what it means to, "Be An Equestrian"! And what the life of one is!


Hi, everyone!

This story is about... HORSES!

Which is my passion!

If you don't like horses...

Why are you reading this?

Anyways! I hope you enjoy~!

Please comment and favorite! Tell me what I should do to make it better!

This story is realistic fiction! This is based on my life, but I still only take a lesson a week on Friday's on Boo! Like the school in the story is really where I go, my house is right next to the school, and I ride at the same Stable. You'll figure out what I mean at the end of this 1st Chapter!

THANKS!

ENJOY THE SHOW!

**Disclaimer: NONE! BUT YOU BETTER LIKE HORSEYS!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up as usual to the frost, autumn morning. I yawned and pulled the blankets off myself. _Another day of boring school... _I sighed. I walked downstairs and found some warm waffles on a plate waiting for me. _Mother must have made them up for me before she left... Mmmmmm, they smell so good! _I thought as I dug into my now syrup-covered waffles.

_7:43! I'm going to be late to school, again! _I grabbed my backpack and ran out my back door. Through my yard and up my hill, I reached the Middle School. "Good thing I live so close!" I said panting as I ran into the "Visitor's Entrance" doors. Once I reached my red locker in the band and music hallway, I quickly entered my lock combo. _There we go! _I mentally said as my locker opened. I stuffed my Science and Social Studies books into the locker, and grabbed my regular binder and ran off to Exploratory Language. I reached the door just in time as the bell rang. The kids in my class looked at me and said, "You're late!" As they always do when anyone is just on time. I set my binder down on the table next to Micheala and Grace. "Hey, guys." I muttered tiredly. "Hey, Erin!" Micheala spoke in a cheery, clearly not tired, voice. "Hey." Grace said. "Soooooooooooo... How was your riding lesson yesterday, Grace?" I asked her curiously. "Good! I rode Petey and did some groundwork!" She said, clearly happy. "Can't wait for my lesson, tonight~! Can't wait to see Boo and Hunter!" I smiled happily. "Hahahaha, you sure do love those horses, even though their not yours!" Micheala said to me. "Yea, of course I do!"

*Time skip to 5:45 p.m.*

School was done for the weekend, but that's not why I was excited. I got to go riding! I jumped into my chocolate brown breeches, pulled on my zocks and black tall boots, put my hair into two pig-tail braids, put my chocolate brown riding jacket on over my shirt, and grabbed my Charles Owen helmet and my black and white candy-striped riding crop. I also grabbed my camera and my iPod, as I always love taking pictures of the horses, and my mom or dad always take pictures of me riding. I ran down my stairs and ran outside to find my mom and dad waiting in our car. I jumped in with all my stuff in my arms. "Have everything?" my mom asked. "Yep! My camera, iPod, crop, and helmet!" I said lifting all my stuff up. I buckled up as our car backed out of our driveway. "Can't wait to get to the Stables! Hopefully I get to ride Boo!" I spoke in a cheerful tone. "Actually... Heather (my trainer) said you'll be trying out a new horse, today." My mom told me. A new horse?! My heart leaped in my chest as a thousand questions came to my mind. "Really?! Is it a gelding? An OTTB? A Thoroughbred? Oooohhh, how about an Andalusion? Or another Quarter Horse? Is he a jumper? A hunter? An eventer? I NEED TO KNOW!" I practically yelled at my parents. "Quiet down back there! Your Mother's trying to drive! And Heather didn't tell us anything." My dad yelled at me. "Ohhh, sorry..." I mumbled embarrassingly. We drove out of town, up a few hills, past the Estates, down another hill, and found some fence lining, and drove into a long driveway with pine trees on both sides. We turned into a small parking space at the end, where you could look down the hill and see the large outside riding ring, set up with 3'-4' jumps. "Finally back at Valley View Stables!" I said happily into the sky, breathing in the fresh frosty air mixed with the scent of horses. "Here, take these!" I said to my parents and handed them my camera and iPod. I'm not sure... But I swear I heard the camera turn on as I ran up the rocky hill to the barn. I looked into the pasture outside the barn and saw a white and dappled coat. _Aubrey! _I thought. I then saw a large brown and white draft horse. _That's Clyde! _I thought again. I opened up the green and white doors into the barn, and waited for my parents to catch up. They FINALLY got up the hill, those slow pokes, and I saw that my hearing wasn't failing me. My dad DID have my camera on. _That's weird... I don't even have the horse I'm riding yet... Whatever..._ I thought as I dismissed it. I walked into the Lesson Tack room and saw Heather. "Hi, Heather!" I said cheerfully to her. "Hello! How are you, Erin?" She asked me. "Good! My mom said I was riding a new horse today...?" I asked her confusingly. "Yep! His name is White! And he's down where Quinn used to be, since he left, and there's no other open stalls, unfortuantly!" Heather sighed, but them smiled happily. "I'll come with you to make sure he behaves! He's quite a trouble maker!" She said laughing. _A trouble maker? I love crazy horses! _I smiled happily as me, Heather, my mom, and dad, walked down to White's stall. I turned the corner and looked into his stall. _What a beautiful horse! White but changed to grey dapples on his neck to his face... and down to his legs... with a grey and white mane... looks about 17.1hh, and like and Andalusian horse... the way cranes his neck down... how cute! _I thought. But, then I spotted something... Was that a blue ribbon around his neck?_ Nooooo... it can't be! Can it? _

Did you like my first chapter? Please tell me if it was good or not! What I mean from what I said at the top, was that this is based on my life and where I live and everything... But I don't have a horse at my barn, sadly! Since it's 10/25/13, a Friday, guess what that means? I GET TO GO RIDE BOO, AND SEE HUNTER! 3 Anyways, thanks soooooo much for taking the time to read MY fanfiction!

THANKS! :D


End file.
